breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
Birds of a Feather
Birds of a Feather is the season 1 finale of ''Breadwinners''. It aired on April 26, 2015. Synopsis SwaySway and Buhdeuce tell stories about how they first met each other and how they both got a Breadwinner's job while they are hiding from the Tunnel Eater. Plot The episode starts when SwaySway and Buhdeuce are riding in the mine cart through the bread mines. SwaySway begins to remind his best bap that it is easy to get lost in the bread mines, so he said to always keep on watch, but Buhdeuce eventually becomes distracted and throws a loaf onto a rail-controlling lever, thus taking the duo on a totally different and quazy road. The wrong track ends above a gorge filled with lava. The baps are terrified and think they will be killed and eaten, but the mine cart flies above onto the other side. As the cart stops, it bangs into a big wall of bread and reveals a secret tunnel. While they are inside, the two run into a giant monster. However SwaySway ended up not being scared, seeing that it was a tunnel eater and that SwaySway's great-great-great-great-great-times-infinity grandpa Bear Ruffinbuff used to ride them through the bread mines (although he did it duck naked).So, wanting to prove brave like him, SwaySway tries to ride the tunnel monster, but it wakes up after Buhdeuce accidentally grabs its eyelid. The ducks then run from the monster and find a giant heap of stale bread with a hole. The guys climb inside, but the tunnel eater injures itself after ramming into it (although it still tries to eat Swaysway and Buhdeuce). And while trying to hide, Buhdeuce admits that sometimes he's just not sure if he's cut out to be a Breadwinner. Swaysway then reminds him the time he became one, and begins telling the story of how they met. It all started when Swaysway's mom and dad were about to leave and let their son become a Breadwinner. Swaysway becomes so excited when his dad shows him the rocket van keys, but they remind him of the rules of delivering. When they leave, Sway begins his first delivery to T-Midi, who was his parents' number one customer. The duck is eager at first, but gets lost finding his house and ends up delivering the bread next morning. However, T-Midi is irritated, because the bread was stale. Swaysway then thinks that was his first failure, but soon his parents gave him a prep talk. He realizes that he cannot deliver bread on his own, that he needs a partner to navigate for him. So the story goes to Buhdeuce. Buhdeuce's mom tells her son that he's ready to leave the nest, but he does not think so, so she gets him out and he and his pet frog Jelly head toward the big city of Pondgea. Buhdeuce comes up with the idea of finding a best bap, so he asks everyone in town if they will be his best bap, but no one will. The next day, Swaysway is driving the rocket van, and drops a loaf where Buhdeuce is, which has a letter in it. Buhdeuce sees it says 'Do you want a best bap for life?', so Buhdeuce heads to the swamp pad while Swaysway is giving everybody a chance to go through the whole day "without giving up". The day goes on and on, and everybody gives up but Buhdeuce. However, he gets sucked into a bread pipe and Swaysway thinks he also gave up, so he hires a stranger duck, the only one left. While they make a delivery together, Buhdeuce realizes they forgot the bread. Quickly, he and Jelly rush to T-Midi's, where the delivery is taking place (Sway intended to give him free bread to make up to his failure). Swaysway and the duck argue about the bread, but Buhdeuce arrives with it. After giving it to T-Midi, the duck gives up and flies away. Swaysway finds out Buhdeuce really didn't "give up" after all. And so Sway gave Buhdeuce the cap his mother left him. But, since Buhdeuce did almost all that butt naked, he reminded SwaySway about his great great great great great times infinity grandpa riding the tunnel eater. SwaySway then decides they should strip and ride the monster that way, but they get pushed off by a long, thin rock hanging off the ceiling, so they just give up and do a Party Punch. Characters Major characters *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Jelly *T-Midi *Ketta *Rambamboo Minor characters *Tunnel Eater *Thon *SwaySway's parents *SwaySway's Great-Great-Great X Infinity Grandpa *Buhdeuce's Mom *Oonski the Great *Doug Songs Both Our Hats Gallery Hediditducknaked.png Breadwinnersfamily.png Buhdeucemom.png 2015-02-17-17-17-31.jpg Flirt.png 2015-02-17-17-18-30.jpg Tunnelmonster.png 2015-02-17-18-52-06.jpg Trivia * This episode aired in Germany and Poland on February 9, 2015, before it aired in the USA. It was also aired on February 11, 2015 in Israel, on April 21, 2015 in Greece and on April 24, 2015 in France. * ** This is also the first time when a Breadwinners episode aired in Germany, Poland, or Israel before it aired in the United States. * This episode reveals that Rambamboo had been chasing Hotshot ever since Buhdeuce arrived in Ducktown. * This episode also reveals that SwaySway might have known Ketta before he first became a Breadwinner (if not the time he held the audition to find his best bap). * This episode reveals that T-Midi was not only SwaySway and Buhdeuce's number 1 customer, but also SwaySway's parents'. * This is the second episode where T-Midi says his full name. The first was Introducktions. ** This episode also reveals that the nickname was conceived by SwaySway. * This was the first time the Breadwinners Motto was spoken by someone other than SwaySway or Buhdeuce. * This episode shows that why SwaySway and Buhdeuce have always been living without adult supervision is because their parents left them to start living on their own. * Tom Kenny and Mindy Sterling guest voice in this episode. * This episode reveals that the reason why Jelly seems to like Buhdeuce more is because she was his pet before he met SwaySway. * Since Buhdeuce's family history was never mentioned, unlike SwaySway, this was the first time anyone in it was shown. * This also might possibly mean that something happened to Buhdeuce's dad, since only his mom was revealed. * The Bread Maker is the only major character absent. *The duck's name was actually Doug. *The Tunnel Eater could've created the tunnel it was in. **But it might not be mentioned for obvious reasons. Category:Swaysway Category:Season One Episodes Category:Jelly Category:Buhdeuce Category:SwaySway Episodes Category:Buhdeuce Episodes Category:Season final